


Przysięgi

by Ellir



Category: Witch World - Andre Norton
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Oaths & Vows
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellir/pseuds/Ellir
Summary: Obecnie każdy dzień dla Loyse to walka, dokładnie tak jak w czasach młodości. Nie jest jednak przygotowana na najnowsze wieści ze swojej warowni...
Relationships: Koris/Loyse





	Przysięgi

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny z powstających całą wieczność promtów ze Świata Czarownic.  
> Temat: birth/oath

Loyse odprawiła posłańca nieznacznym ruchem dłoni. W komnacie pozostał już tylko Otkell, czekający na dalsze rozkazy. Żołnierz starał się sprawiać wrażenie obojętnego w trakcie słuchania wieści z twierdzy, jednak zbyt intensywnie przyglądał się pani Etsfordu, aby za takiego uchodzić. Zdawało się, że usilnie próbuje odgadnąć jej zamiary; wyczytać coś ze spojrzenia lub oszczędnych gestów.  
  
Tymczasem Loyse powoli odchyliła się na oparcie krzesła. Również nie spuszczała badawczego wzroku z Otkella. Z pewnością nie zamierzała ułatwiać mu oceny; jej twarz przypominała kamienną maskę.  
  
— Chcę jak najszybciej przesłać wiadomość do młodych Tregarthów. Dowiedz się, gdzie teraz przebywają. Wybierz także trzy osoby, które udadzą się do Etsfordu. Chcę dokładnego raportu — rozkazała tonem chłodnym i rzeczowym. — Na razie to wszystko. Możesz odejść.  
  
Otkell wyraźnie się zawahał, jakby chcąc coś powiedzieć, lecz ostatecznie milcząco skinął głową. Kiedy w końcu wyszedł, Loyse poderwała się z krzesła i zaczęła nerwowo krążyć po komnacie. Zachowywanie pozorów spokoju kosztowało ją mnóstwo energii, a chciała wrzeszczeć na cały głos. Chciała wsiąść na konia i osobiście popędzić do swojej warowni, potem do samego przeklętego Es! Bała się, czy bracia Tregarth nie poczuli podobnej pokusy, bo oznaczałoby to ich zgubę. Na pewno już wiedzieli, co zaszło w Etsfordzie. Może jej posłańcy zdołają ich sprowadzić, zanim podejmą jakąś nierozsądną decyzję. Do tego czasu pozostało prosić jakieś wyższe siły, żeby czuwały nad bezpieczeństwem trojaczków.  
  
W obecnej sytuacji Loyse jedynie cieszyło, że dyspozycje związane z działaniami na południowej granicy zostały już wydane. Pomijając brak trzeźwego osądu, mogłaby nie poradzić sobie z opanowaniem emocji przy Strażniczce. Od dzisiejszego dnia nie miała żadnego powodu ufać Czarownicom. Właśnie wypowiedziały jej wojnę.  
  
Raptem Loyse opuścił gniew. Jego miejsce zajęło niewiarygodne zmęczenie pomieszane z przygnębieniem. Oba uczucia były nieprzyjemnie obezwładniające, aż przystanęła i rozmasowała skronie. Wyczuła pod palcami wystające kości. Widziała w wyobraźni swą twarz; szarą, z ciemnymi sińcami pod oczami, o skórze jeszcze cieńszej i bardziej bezbarwnej niż kiedykolwiek. Nie potrzebowała do tego lustra. Ponownie stała się widmem, stworzeniem mroku.   
  
Parsknęła. Teraz doświadczenia z Verlaine wydawały się wyblakłymi obrazkami, błahostkami. Samotność pośród wrogów bolała, jednak strata najbliższej osoby była nieporównywalnie większym cierpieniem. A przeciwników znowu przybywało. Miała wrażenie, że ostatnie lata to pasmo ciągnących się nieszczęść, którym nie da się zapobiec ani przewidzieć. Była rozdrażniona swoją bezradnością, przytłoczona ilością przejmowanych obowiązków. Zaczynała opadać z sił.  
  
Westchnęła ciężko i ponownie usiadła za stołem. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Musiała przekazać Korisowi złe wieści, gdy ten poczuje się lepiej.

***

  
Loyse siedziała na zydlu obok łóżka. Zapach medykamentów drażnił jej nos. Z każdym dniem nienawidziła go coraz bardziej. Jednak teraz coś drażniło ją tysiąckrotnie bardziej.  
  
— Nic nie jesteśmy w stanie zrobić — powiedział chrapliwie Koris. Dziś rana mniej mu dokuczała. Wyglądał też nieco lepiej; jego skóra odzyskała zdrowy kolor, a spojrzenie nabrało ostrości. — Niezależnie od okoliczności postąpiły zgodnie z obyczajem. Jakiekolwiek działanie z naszej strony wywoła spór, w którym najpewniej przegramy. Albo gorzej — zaszkodzimy Estcarpowi. Pagar z radością podsyciłby wewnętrzny konflikt. Jego szpiedzy zapewne tylko czekają na okazję. Pomyśł o tym: dawna księżna Karstenu buntująca się przeciw nakazom eskarpiańskich wiedźm to brzmi wręcz idealnie.  
  
— Nie podsuwaj im pomysłów — warknęła Loyse. — Jednej i drugiej stronie.  
  
Zacisnęła szczęki. Nie chciała słuchać kazań potulnego Korisa. Zresztą czego innego mogła się po nim spodziewać? Bez słowa wstała i podeszła do wąskiego okienka, aby ostudzić emocje. Bezskutecznie. Zacisnęła palce na kamiennym parapecie tak mocno, że zbielały jej kostki. Paznokcie cicho zgrzytnęły.  
  
— Wojna szaleje na granicy, a te perfidnie wykorzystały okoliczności! Zabrały Kaththeę pod moją nieobecność! Wbrew woli jej, mojej i Jaelithe. I nie okłamujmy się – zabiły Anghart — syknęła z wściekłością. — Zabiły kobietę, która była wobec nich bezbronna. Jaki opór mogła stawić przeciw władającymi sztormami wiedźmom?  
  
Koris nerwowo poprawił się na poduszkach. W przeciwieństwie do małżonki nie wyglądał na oburzonego, przyjął wiadomość o zdarzeniu w Estfordzie z wyraźną rezygnacją, jakby przewidywał taką możliwość. W obecnej chwili martwił się bardziej żywiołową reakcją małżonki i tym, co nieopatrznie mogła powiedzieć lub uczynić.  
  
— Sprzeciwiła się prawu — powiedział dosadnie. - Prawda, taki wyrok można uznać za nadużycie, ale niestety mogły to uczynić.  
  
— Czym to się różni od przemocy, której naoglądałam się w Verlaine? — wybuchła Loyse, gwałtownie odwracając się od okna. — I tam, i tu biorą siłą, co zechcą! — Wściekła podeszła do łóżka i oskarżycielsko wycelowała palec w męża. — Biegacie wokół nich jak tresowane pieski! Po co narażać życie dla tej niewdzięcznej, pogardliwej bandy?! Czy przejęły się, że niemal straciły dowódcę?! Ciebie?!  
  
Cała drżała ze złości. Przy Korisie nie zamierzała się powstrzymywać. Doskonale wiedział, że kochała trojaczki, a Angarth darzyła szacunkiem – nie potrafiła się pogodzić ze stratą któregokolwiek z nich. Nie potrafiła również wybaczyć oschłego stosunku Strażniczek do cierpiącego Korisa, jakby już dawno wysłały go za Ostatnią Bramę.  
  
— Obiecałam Jaelithe! — krzyknęła w końcu. To najbardziej ją bolało, że nie zdołała dotrzymać słowa danego zaginionej przyjaciółce. Czuła coraz większy ucisk w gardle. — Obiecałam Jaelithe, że się nimi zaopiekuję… Że pod jej nieobecność… — Nagle zachrypła. Odwróciła głowę. Długo wstrzymywane łzy popłynęły jej po policzkach. Bezradnie opuściła ramiona.  
  
Koris przyciągnął ją do siebie. Loyse przysiadła ostrożnie na brzegu łóżka i oparła głowę o jego ramię. Przytulił ją mocno i czule pogładził po plecach.  
  
— Tęsknię za nią... — wyszeptała.  
  
— Ja również. Z Simonem i Jealithe u boku byłoby nam wszystkim łatwiej — przyznał ciężkim głosem.  
  
Milczeli przez jakiś czas, zadowoleni z bliskości, której w ostatnim czasie tak im brakowało.  
  
— Trzeba odwieść chłopców od głupich pomysłów — niespodziewanie odezwał się Koris.  
  
Loyse zaśmiała się słabo w odpowiedzi. Jej mąż był prawdziwym służbistą. O niczym nie zapomniał. Wszystko musiał przemyśleć i zaplanować.  
  
— Już się tym zajęłam. Sądzę jednak, że sami doszli do właściwych wniosków. Są bystrzy.  
  
— Uhm.  
  
Koris gładził jej plecy powolnymi ruchami. Loyse niemal z chciwością wtulała się w jego ramię, a on nie mniej tęsknie trzymał ją w objęciach. To dodawało odwagi im obojgu.  
  
Koris odchrząknął.  
  
— Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa — zaczął. Poczuł, jak ukochana spięła się na sam dźwięk jego głosu. — Już więcej nie stanę do walki. Nigdy więcej nie uniosę topora Volta.  
  
Loyse odsunęła się natychmiast i spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. Zanim zdążyła cokolwiek powiedzieć, wyzwał jeszcze coś, co ciążyło mu równie mocno, jak jej:  
  
— Przysięgałem na niego, że uchronię Kaththeę od zakusów Czarownic. Tego zażądała ode mnie Jaelithe, zanim odeszła. — Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. — Moja pani... Żadne z nas nie dotrzymało słowa.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to A. Norton. I don't owe anything within Witch World.


End file.
